the_untermationfandomcom-20200214-history
Demon Empire
The Demon Empire is a dragon regiment that features in the monster series Defenders of Earth. They are the ultimate monster antagonists in the series (with PHANTOM being the human antagonists) along with other hostile reptilian races. An original draft would have shown the Empire in allegiance with a series of animals against Firroth, but this was scrapped as it could potentially have been considered animal cruelty. Along with The Hellfire Legion and The Fire Battalion of Lady of Destiny, it is one of three hostile dragon armies owned by the wiki founder. Description Founded many years ago by the dragon Dardathun, the Demon Empire is a hostile dragon regiment based in the Himalayan mountains in South Asia which in turn gives them a huge amount of territory owing to the range of the Himalayas. These countries involve India, Nepal, Bhutan, Pakistan and China. Through the years, Dardathun was the leader of the Empire with his second in command being the ultimate leader Nelarth, Lord of the Black; but the power hungry dragon was unsatisfied with being second in command and turned on his leader, killed him and became the new Empire leader. In the 51st Century, the Empire resurfaces and while many of the Empire was loyal to Dardathun, many of the dragons now show an undying loyalty to their new leader Nelarth. Its members are the hostile dragons depicted in Defenders except for Inhusrelun and Zulodam (although there is a Zulodam in the Empire, these two dragons are space dragons and so attack Earth for personal reasons) and Invincible who was created by PHANTOM as Firroth's mechanical doppelganger. Comparison with the Decepticons While Defenders of Earth and its spin off The Mammal Wars were partially modeled on the Japanese kaiju franchise Godzilla and Gamera respectively, especially in their first series, the Demon Empire also bears many similarities to the evil robots of the Transformers franchise in the form of the Decepticons. The reasons for this being that while the dragons on Venia's side are described as being more reptilian, menacing and intimidating, the Empire dragons except perhaps Sinvaeth and Delniosh are described as being much more monstrous and demonic looking in appearance. Venia's forces also are far more co-operative with each other while Nelarth's forces are described in Monsters and Girls as being: "Rivelnesh's opponent was seen only by other dragons and unlike the other dragons previously seen in this series, many of them appeared to be far more terrifying and horrific looking with a particular black coloured one among them that looked as though he was in pain just from existing. But we'll get to them later, if the Vixens existed you could probably ask one of their psychics about the dragons and they could know them off by heart. But you can't! Because this is the 51st Century and in today's world, neither the Vixens nor the dragons or any other monster in this period exist! Why could you ask the Vixens about the dragons? Well, who would be better to ask? Criminals, or terrorists? And granted, the Vixens may have been criminals, but they at least had standards. Anyway, like I was saying...the forces of Venia were located in the Caucasus Mountains, the dragons that Sovmulnaar returned to were those serving under Nelarth, and they were based in the home of one of the world's highest mountains, Mount Everest...But the dragons weren't based in Mount Everest! They were based in the Himalayas. If one was to go into the Himalayas at that time, it would look less like the dragons were preparing for war and in fact looked more like a wolf pack but worse. In fact, it looked more like a Hyena clan because Hyena society is competitive rather than co-operative; but for the dragons, they were actual allies." While the conflict described in Monsters and Girls is true, the biggest conflict within the Decepticons is between its two most powerful ones in the form of Megatron and his air commander Starscream, the latter seeking to overthrow the former; something of which Nelarth, Lord of the Black once did to his original leader and was successful unlike Starscream in killing his original leader and claiming his "true place" as the Empire's leader (though Starscream finally gets leadership of the Decepticons in the Surgeon stories where, unlike previous incarnations, he's actually good at it). Dragons in the Empire Category:Organization Category:Monsters Category:Villains